Meet You There
by XxDarkLightningX
Summary: A shooting at Harbor changes the lives of everyone, forever.
1. Welcome to Newport

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction story in two years. I wasn't exactly a popular writer back when I was younger because I was twelve and didn't know what I was doing. I'm fourteen now and I have a much better sense as to what I'm doing.**

**I am not following the events that happened in the third season. Everyone is in Harbor. **

**No one is dating. Everyone is single except for Marissa, but that will be explained. Summer and Seth never dated, but they are best friends. **

**Review and give me your honest opinion. I want to be a writer when I get older and possibly as a profession and I want honest opinions. If it sucks, just let me know. **

**I will try and post as much as I can. I have Mid-Terms this month and a lot of other stuff going on so if it takes me a little while to update I apologize.**

**Enjoy,**

**Erin. **

**Chapter 1**

Newport Beach, California is anyone's dream place to live. It is a place where the sun always shines and it has the perfect water for swimming or catching a wave. During the daytime, you see teens and adults alike shopping, on the beach and some actually work. At nighttime, well that is a different story. Teenagers are out partying and adults are stirring drama and problems of their own. You can say it is a typical American town, but with money.

In a small house in one of the city's many private communities, Seth Cohen woke up to the ear-piercing noise of his alarm clock.He moaned while rolling over to shut it off. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was out of control as usual, but he didn't care. The skinny boy got changed into a Death Cab For Cutie shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and his old style black Converse.

He went downstairs and noticed his brother, Ryan, was already in the kitchen. Even though they aren't really related and Ryan's last name is Atwood, they still consider each other family. Ryan came into the Cohen family about a year and a half ago when his brother stole a car and Seth's family adopted him. The rest is history.

Seth walked behind the counter and grabbed the box of Fruit Loops and poured them into a bowl. He went over to the refrigerator and got the milk. He looked over and saw his brother Ryan staring at him.

"Am I just that damn attractive straight guys look at me now?" Seth said humorously.

Ryan ignored the comment. "You are such a little kid at heart."

"So what? I can do whatever my childish heart desires."

"Hey I'm not stopping you. I am just stating."

"Well stop stating and hurry up. We have to pick up the girls and Jeff soon."

Ryan grunted at Jeff's name. "Do we have to get him?"

"Yes Ryan. Maybe if you didn't offer to drive him, he wouldn't come."

"I didn't offer to drive him. I offered to drive Marissa."

"It's a package deal. You get one, you get the other."

Ryan grunted again.

"You and Marissa were the same way when you guys dated."

"Yes, but you didn't care because you were busy talking to Summer."

"You have an interesting point my friend. We often were engaged in interesting conversations."

"Seth you guys talk about who would be better in bed, Wonder Woman or Catwoman."

"IT IS A VERY POPULAR SUBJECT NOWADAYS!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Look Ry, I know you don't like Jeff. I understand why. You know I don't like the guy either, he is too much like those dumb asses on Laguna Beach."

"I hate that show."

"So do I, but anyway, he isn't going away anytime soon. If you still want to see Marissa, he's going to be around also."

"Yeah I know, but Marissa has a lot of nerve bringing him around here considering what he did to me."

"I can't believe you want Marissa back after she cheated on you."

"It is more complicated then that. You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah I know. OK let's go to school!"

Ryan and Seth got into the black Range Rover and headed over to Marissa's house where Summer and Jeff were to meet them also.

Summer jumped into the car first. "It's worse than when Chino and her dated! At least they had the courtesy to get off each others faces once and a while. It's like they haven't eaten in months!"

"Summer I can hear you," Ryan butted it.

"Yeah I am aware of that. Be quiet they're coming in the car."

Marissa and Jeff got into the car where everyone was waiting for them. Marissa didn't bother saying hi to Ryan, so why should he say it? He just turned the key in the ignition and drove away.

They pulled up to school with plenty of time to spare.

"Let's hang out for a little while," Marissa said.

"I can't," Ryan said. "I need to get to class I have homework I forgot in my locker. Seth come with me."

"So you can cheat off me?" Seth questioned.

"Yes, that and the fact we have the same class together."

"AHH! Right-O! I'll be there in a minute! Care to join us Summer? Considering you share the same common ground as me and Ryan."

Summer looked at him oddly. "What common ground?"

"We are all in first period together and you probably did better on the work then I did."

"Cohen it's like a giant brick wall surrounding my Cerebrum. Nothing comes in and nothing comes out."

"I think you are an intelligent, attractive young lady." Seth thought he had never sounded smoother enough.

Apparently, it was enough to make Summer blush. "OK I'll go with you."

Seth and Summer walked away. Ryan didn't even say good-bye to Marissa as he turned around and let that jackass have the love of his life, again.

Ryan was at his locker talking to Seth and Summer.

"I don't get what she sees in him," he complained. "He's an arrogant dick."

"Chino it's like when she dated you. None of us saw at first what she saw in you. But we learned that you were a great guy. Give Jeff a chance. It would make Marissa so happy," Summer said.

"Yeah but you know wha- " Ryan didn't get to finish his sentence for someone rammed into him. The kid was carrying a black bag and was wearing all camouflage clothes and a trench coat. "Watch where you're going!" Ryan yelled. The kid just ignored him and kept walking. "People are so arrogant nowadays," Ryan muttered. He closed his locker and the three of them headed to class.

Ryan didn't have any work to makeup. It was just an excuse so he didn't have to watch Slobberfest once again for about the twentieth time.

While Ryan was dozing off, the first gun shot rang in the distance.

**A/N: I apologize it is so short. The next one will be long I promise. This is just an introduction so you don't get confused later. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Where Is Your God Now?

**A/N: VERY gruesome chapter. This chapter should probably be rated M, but this is the only chapter that will be this bad. If you have a weak heart or cannot take gruesome, wait until the next chapter comes out. I will summarize what happens at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

The gun shot rang through the entire school and created a momentary silence. It took about three seconds for the first kid to register what just happened. After that, everyone started to run around and try to get out of the building.

One kid in Ryan's class tried to jump out the window, but got shot from somewhere. Ryan looked out the window and saw that the kid was shot in the back of the head.

He looked for Summer and Seth who were still in the classroom. He found them hiding under one of the tables.

"Guys! Get up we need to find a way out of here! We can't go out the window as you can tell by Jake's fate. There is a guy on the roof most likely a sniper. Summer you know your way around this school the best. You can get us out of here the best probably."

Summer just looked at him. She was in the arms of Seth and had tears in her eyes. Summer was able to comprehend what he said and she got up and led the way out of the classroom.

They heard gunshots coming from all directions. Ryan had his back to Summer and Seth was facing Ryan as well.

All of a sudden, they heard Summer scream. Ryan and Seth turned around and saw two gunmen facing them, armed and ready to kill. The three innocent teens scattered like wild birds and ran.

They heard gunshots ringing behind them, and someone come to a screeching halt as the body collided with the ground and slid a few feet.

Marissa was taking down notes in her Pre Calc class when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw a man standing there wearing a trench coat and a black bandana.

"What is this? The play for the Trench Coat Mafia?" she heard a girl whisper. Another girl gave a small chuckle at the comment.

The teacher took notice of the student. "May I help you?" he said.

The kid reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol. Everyone was in a stunned silence. He went over to the girl Holly, Marissa's ex-best friend. He looked at her and she was trembling in fear. She started to cry and beg to the kid. He just started to laugh at her and found much amusement in her pain. He put the pistol back into his coat and looked at the girl. He picked her up by her hair and bought her over to the white board. He reached into his coat pocket and took out two four inch long stakes. Holly started to scream for help, but no one was moving.

"IF ANY OF YOU FUCKERS MOVE I'LL SHOOT YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" the kid yelled.

Nobody got up.

He took the girl by one hand and snapped her wrist. She screamed out in pain as the class flinched. All of a sudden, there was a clicking noise. They looked towards the door and found two other men holding guns, loaded and cocked.

The first kid just smiled and nodded at them.

After he snapped her wrist, he took one of the steaks and smashed it into her hand and put it through the board. She started to scream louder than before. The kid punched her in the face and she was quieter.

All you could hear were sobs from Holly and other students, and laughter from the three visitors.

He did the same thing to the other hand as he did to the first one and nailed her to the board. He took a marker than made a crucifix around Holly's body. Blood was dripping everywhere from her hands straight down the board.

The first kid turned to the class. "Your so called "Savior" went through much worse than this to "repent you for your sins." Well guess what. This girl, the most popular one and most loved one of them all, is doing the same thing your Jesus did thousands of years ago. Jesus didn't save you, and neither will Holly. Get 'em boys." The first kid pulled out his pistol and put it through Holly's heart.

The two kids at the door started firing all they could at the students. Marissa jumped under a desk and turned it to its side so it acted as a shield. She closed her eyes and stayed on the floor with her knees to her chest and her hands covering her ears.

When she noticed the shots had stopped being fired, she heard a sound that sounded like people leaving the room. She went to get up, but then she heard the sound of desks being flipped over. She looked next to her and saw a dead girl on the floor. She smothered herself in the girl's blood and laid on top of her.

The kid came over and flipped their desk. Marissa had her eyes closed and didn't move a muscle. She heard the kid walk away and out of the classroom. She was able to breathe finally, but she wasn't going to rest.

She still had to get out of the school. She considered jumping out the window, but then she remembered she was on the second floor and there was nothing to land on under her, so she snuck out of the classroom. She had found one other survivor in the class and he tagged along also.

They looked outside and listened for gunshots. They were far off in the distance. The two teens slowly made their way down the stairs and keeping alert for any of the shooters. While they were going down the stairs, they heard a man yell and run down the hall. He was being chased by the killers.

Marissa got a good look and saw it was Jeff. He was trying to run and he was screaming for help, but he had no chance. He tripped over the corpse of a teacher and was at the mercy of the killer.

"Why?" Was the last thing Jeff whispered.

"Because of people like you," was the response. The killer took the rifle to Jeff's head and fired one round.

Marissa bit on her hand to keep herself from crying or yelling and created a deep wound in her hand in the process. Her and the other boy went down the stairs and found their way out of the school.

The best part about living in Newport was how fast emergencies were responded to.

By the time she got outside, there were already ten to fifteen police cars and five ambulances and she could hear more arrivals in the distance.

She found a cop and they started talking to him. Other kids had managed to get out of the school also and were hiding in a ditch that ended school grounds and were being protected.

Marissa and the boy went to where the cop instructed them. Before they got to the location, Marissa was knocked to the ground and pushed about four feet. She turned around and saw that an explosion had gone off in the school near the Foreign Language wing, where a few people she knew were. She saw bodies fly out of the windows and other places.

The boy she was with grabbed her and closed her eyes and shielded her from what was happening. She just fell into him and sobbed. He took her by the hand and led her to the area the cops told her to go to.

There were about 200 students in this area. They were all watching the school and they all knew about the explosion that just went off.

Students were looking for their friends and were asking people if they knew who was dead. Someone approached Marissa and the guy asking about a man named Charlie who Jen was looking for.

"I'm Charlie," the boy said.

"Oh thank heavens! Jen will be so happy! Just wait here I will be right back." The girl ran off to get Jen.

"Who's Jen?" Marissa asked.

"My sister. She's a freshman. Oh my god I am so happy she's ok."

Jen came running over and ran into her big brother's arms. They hugged and cried and they were so happy to be together.

"Where's Mike?" Charlie asked.

Jen put her head down. "He didn't make it. They came into our classroom and shot him in the head with a pistol. I..I can't do this Charlie. It was so bad. It was nothing like I imagined it being… It isn't like the movies at all…" she trailed off when she noticed Marissa holding Charlie's hand. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name is Marissa Cooper."

"I heard about you! You are friend's with my boyfriend's brother!"

"Who is that?"

"Luke Ward."

Marissa froze at the sound of his name.

"Do you talk to Luke?"

"No he lives with his dad remember? But Mike had the biggest crush on you it was really…funny…" the young teen broke down into sobs. "They killed him like nothing Charlie! They just put the gun to his head and shot! He didn't do anything wrong…" the girl was cut off by the sounds of more explosions.

Teenagers and parents started to swamp the ditch. A few students bought news that two of the three shooters were taken down. One shooter shot the other than that shooter was shot by a gun that belonged to the second shooter.

"Who would be brave enough to do such a thing?" Jen asked.

"I don't know. But whoever they are just became my hero," Charlie said

Summer just kept running and didn't stop. She didn't look back to see who fell on the floor she just kept going. She ran into the girl's bathroom and hid for a few minutes.

Outside, she heard a gun going off not far away. A few seconds later, she heard the sounds of a body hitting the floor.

"SHIT!" Someone yelled out.

She heard the footsteps walk away and up the stairs.

Summer came out of the bathroom and saw a dead sniper on the floor. She saw that there was a rifle lying there also. She picked it up but wasn't sure how to use it. She assumed and prayed that it was loaded and cocked, for she was going up the stairs to hunt the shooter.

She couldn't find the guy. She believed he tucked away in a classroom or went the other way. But she heard shooting coming from a classroom and thought it was him.

As quietly as she could, she went in there and saw a kid with a sniper picking off students. It was the same one that was shooting outside their classroom window.

Before she went into the classroom, she saw a student coming running to a screeching halt and start to yell.

The sniper looked at Summer and pointed the gun at her.

Before he got the chance to try anything, she fired and was drawn back by the reaction of the gun. She removed her finger from the trigger and looked into the classroom. The shooter was dead.

She looked over at the girl who was no longer screaming but shaking. Summer pointed the gun up to the ceiling. "I am not a bad guy. I found this on the floor in one of the dead shooter's jackets. Go tell everyone outside that two of the snipers are dead and there is one left."

"Wh…Where are you going to go?" the shaking girl asked.

"I'm going hunting."

Summer ran to the other side of the floor. She felt braver than she ever had and held the gun as steady as she could.

She saw the shooter run into a classroom and close the door. She ran down the hall and looked into the classroom.

It was the shooter she was looking for. Before she got the chance to go anything, he pulled out a pistol and put it into his mouth and fired his brains all over the back wall. Summer closed her eyes at the sight.

She quickly hit realization and went up and down the floor yelling.

"If anyone is alive come out! All of the snipers are dead! Come out you are no longer in any danger!"

Kids started to emerge from classes crying and shaking like they never have before. Summer led them downstairs while yelling for more people.

She was the first one out the doors and into daylight. She forgot the gun was still in her hand and the cops went to arrest her, but the kids stopped them.

"She saved us. She took out the shooters. She is our hero," they were saying.

The cops didn't arrest her yet but had her looked at.

She didn't notice she had been shot in the left shoulder.

"We need to get you to a hospital," the nurse said.

"No. I can't go yet. I have to see if my friends are OK."

"You don't have much time you are bleeding badly we will get you to a hospital."

"NO! I HAVE TO SEE MY FR…" Summer suddenly got really dizzy and passed out.

Marissa was in the ditch where about one hundred more kids came into. She was trying to look for someone with Charlie and Jen, but she couldn't find her friends.

The cops informed them that people were back at the school. There are no more snipers it is safe to go back over there.

Marissa ran out of the ditch and saw the fires being put out and people being taken away in ambulances.

She saw that Summer was being put onto a stretcher and taken away.

She went to stop them, but she was too late. She sat down on the floor and started to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw who it was and smiled. But then she noticed something was off by his appearance.

"What is it?" she asked.

The boy started to breakdown and cry. In between sobs, Marissa managed to gather all the information she needed to know…

"Ryan…shot…dead…he's gone…he's still in school…he's dead…Marissa…he's dead…"


	3. This Better Not Be A Prank

**A/N: I was actually going to write a chapter in school. I did write one in school but the damn internet shut down. Thank you for the reviews. This chapter might not be long because I have to leave for dinner in a few minutes but I will write what I can.**

Marissa looked at Seth like he has four heads.

"What?" she whispered.

"He got shot. We were running from the shooters and me Summer and him all ran in different directions. I heard a gunshot and saw him on the floor. I went to go back for him, but I saw two gunners with their backs to me. I ducked into the bathroom. I don't know how long I was there for. I heard Summer's voice yelling and telling everyone to come out the shooters were dead. I stepped outside the bathroom but she was gone by then. I left the building and forgot about Ryan until I saw you" He broke down into sobs again. "If he's dead it's all my fault. I didn't go back for him like a good brother should have."

"Seth it's Ok. You panicked don't worry about it." She grabbed onto him and gave him a hug.

"I think I should call my parents," he said.

"Good idea."

He dialed his mother's number. It rang two times before she answered.

"Hey sweetie. Why aren't you in class?" she asked.

"Mom…there was…an accident."

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"There was a shooting at Harbor."

"OH MY GOD! Are you ok? Is Ryan ok?"

"Mom… I think Ryan is dead."

"Seth is this a prank? This better not be a joke."

Seth started to cry again. "It isn't a prank mom."

"Seth your father is here today. We will be there in ten minutes." She heard the click as Seth hung up the phone.

Marissa walked over to Seth when she saw him hang up the phone. "Come on. There is a paramedic named Rich that can give us the information as to who they found so far."

Seth and Marissa walked over to the guy on the podium. They saw the name tag that said "Rich" so they assumed it was him.

"I need to find two people."

"Ok. What are the names?"

"Ryan Atwood and Summer Roberts."

Rich started talking into a microphone and got a response a few minutes later.

"Summer Roberts was bought to the hospital due to a shot wound in the shoulder. Ryan was bought to the ICU. He is very close to death he might not make it."

"Where was he shot?" Seth asked.

"I'm not to certain. You can go to the hospital and see if you want. Are you family?"

"Yes he is my brother."

"What is your name?"

"Seth Cohen."

"You two are brothers, and have different last names?"

"He was adopted into our family a few months ago."

"Oh. I see. Anyway there are more people looking for someone. I hope he pulls through. You guys are lucky also. I heard Summer's story as to what she did before she passed out. She is a very brave person."

"That's our Summer. Always doing the dumb shit," Seth laughed. A single tear slid down the boy's face, but he wiped it away before Marissa noticed.

Seth thought about the day he fell in love with her…

It was the first day of third grade. All the kids went outside to play recess but little Seth just trailed along in the back. He walked outside and expected it to be like every other year. No friends, no hope.

But he noticed a girl sitting alone in the corner. He wanted to go over, but he was too scared. She was the prettiest girl he ever saw. He was so nervous he peed in his pants a little. He went inside and cleaned himself off but by the time he was done, recess was over.

Seth started to cry thinking of that memory. It was the greatest day of his life. He still loves her, and he never got to tell her how he felt.

Sandy and Kirsten pulled up and Marissa and Seth got into the car.

They drove to the nearest hospital and they knew it was the right one because of every ambulance that was going in and out.

Sandy parked the car and the four of them got out and went towards the emergency room. It was flooding with people. They found an available nurse and asked her for information on the two teens.

"Are you family?" She questioned.

"Ryan is my adopted son and we are in custody of Summer while her mother is out of town. She has no other family near here."

"Ok. Both of them are in surgery right now. From what it says in the computer, Summer had a bullet stuck in her shoulder blade. They believe it have torn some tendons and destroyed muscle they aren't sure where it hit. As for Ryan, they are doing all they can right now to save him. They aren't sure if he is going to make it. He got shot twice. Once in the leg, another time in the stomach and that is where he is suffering most of the blood loss."

"Oh my god…" Kirsten muttered.

"You can go to the 12th floor waiting room if you want. That is where Summer will be. She will be out of surgery much quicker than Ryan and he won't be allowed visitors if he does make it."

The four of them headed over to the elevators to wait for Summer, and to pray for Ryan.

**Sorry it is short. It is just a quick update so you know what happened. More will be explained in the next chapter when I have time. Don't expect it to come so quickly though I will take my time with it. **


	4. What I Go To School For

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all like how the story is coming along. I love drama, tragedy and angst so I will use it a lot. I will add humor in once and a while to try and lighten it up.**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room for Summer for about two hours. They tried to talk like they normally would, but every time Ryan, Summer, Harbor or school was mentioned they hit a dead end.

The doctor came in and introduced herself. "Hi my name is Dr. McNamara and I will be working on Summer's and Ryan's cases."

"My name is Sandy Cohen and this is my wife Kirsten, our son Seth and Summer's friend Marissa."

"Sandy Cohen?"

"Yes that's me."

"It's me! Jean! You represented my son a few years ago. His name is Tom remember?"

"Yes I remember now." Sandy didn't seem too happy to remember.

"I am so happy you proved him innocent. He would never do anything like that."

"I know that's why I took the case."

"I'll take very good care of these two for you, as a thank you. If they ever need anything special I will get the best of the best on their cases no matter how busy they are."

"Thank you. That is very nice of you," Kirsten said.

"It is no problem at all. Anyway, about Summer and Ryan. I'm not their surgeon so I didn't do operating, but I was in there while they did Summer and right after this I am heading over to Ryan's room. Summer is going to be just fine. She had a bullet wound imbedded into her shoulder but they got it out. It was very close to penetrating a vain. When I say close, I mean about 3 centimeters. If it had hit the vain, she would have been dead by the time she got here. But she won't die and she is in recovery right now. As for Ryan, his status is still unknown. He is still in surgery right now and I keep hearing more doctors being called into his room, which isn't a good sign at all. I'm going to go in there and check on him. Summer is probably being bought up into her room now. She's in room 419. If she isn't there yet, you can wait inside."

"Thank you for all your help," Kirsten said.

"It's no problem at all. Thank your husband though; he saved the only thing I had left in life."

"It's my job," Sandy said.

They went down the elevator to floor 4. It was an awkward silence until Kirsten spoke up.

"What was her son accused of?" she asked.

"Stabbing a student at school. They found the kid with a knife in his hand hovered over the other student crying his eyes out. All he was saying is "T.M…T.M…T.M…T.M… and holding up the knife."

"How did you prove him innocent?"

"The kid was wearing gloves. He had just gotten in from arriving to school late due to a doctor appointment. We used fingerprints on the knife and compared them to his. They weren't the same. The fingerprints belonged to a kid named Tyler Michaels. He kept saying T.M. because the initials were on the knife."

"That's stupid. Why would the kid use his own initials?"

"Tom has the same initials also. That's why he was accused and that is why Tyler chose him to frame. After we showed Tyler the evidence, the kid cried and spilled everything."

"How old was he?"

"Eighteen."

"Oh I thought he was younger."

"Nope. We're here."

They stepped off the elevator and the nurse's desk was right in front of them.

"Who are you going to see?"

"Summer Roberts," Kirsten said.

"Are you family?"

"Her mother is away. She won't be home for days and is unreachable. She has been placed under our care."

The nurse started laughing. "Go ahead. I'm sorry I get bored easily. I was kind of hoping to start a conversation."

"If you are still here when we are done I'll talk to you."

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked away and Seth muttered "freak," under his breath.

Kirsten heard him and laughed. "Seth, do you want to go in first?"

"I would like that," he replied in the most dead and downbeat voice ever.

They got to the room and Seth just stared into the open room. It was private and he could see a television, couch and what looked to be a PS2 AND an Xbox.

"Go ahead kid, you can do it," Sandy reassured him.

Seth took a deep breath and walked in.

He saw Summer sitting up in her bed flipping through the channels. She looked up when she heard Seth come in.

"Cohen?"

"Hey Summer," he said trying to sound more cheery to her than he did to his mom.

"Oh my god Cohen come here."

Seth walked over to her and embraced her. He just held her tight and she started to sob.

"It hurt so much when they took it out. I felt it, I felt all of it. It was like, I don't know what it was like it just hurt so much."

Summer moved over as an invitation for Seth to sit down. He sat next to her and just held onto her tight.

"I'm sorry I'm bawling like a baby," she said.

"Don't be sorry. You are in a lot of pain you just went through something horrible and you're confused."

"How's Chino doing?"

"He's still in surgery. Your doctor, who is also Ryan's doctor, told us that she keeps hearing more and more doctors being called into his room. We still don't know anything about his status."

"Where was he shot?"

"Stomach and leg. He is suffering major blood loss."

"Oh my god that is so bad."

"Summer have the doctors told you anything?"

"Not really."

"You almost died. The bullet was three inches away from penetrating a major vain. If it had hit it, they don't know if they could have stopped the blood from pouring out."

Summer sat there in shock.

"You're ok now though; nothing is going to happen anymore. They believe the fact that you kept moving your arm stopped it from shifting."

Summer laughed. "So my dumbness by going after the shooter's saved my life?"

"Yeah pretty much. Summer, you are a hero in Newport. Everyone knows about you killing the shooters. You're a hero."

"Me? A hero?"

"Yes."

"That's…incredible. I didn't think anyone would know it was me. It's not like I told people."

"Summer, you were running down the hall with a gun screaming THE KILLERS ARE DEAD! COME OUT NOW!"

"How did you know?"

"I was hiding in the bathroom waiting for them to leave. If it wasn't for you, I would have never come out."

"So I saved your life?"

"I guess so. I would have rotted to death in the bathroom."

"What if the cops came?"

"I wouldn't believe it was them. I'd only believe your voice. Your voice saved me."

"Cohen that is so sweet."

"Yeah, I know."

Seth looked at Summer while she looked down. He grabbed her by the chin and met her eyes with his. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. Even though they were in a hospital, it was the most romantic thing ever.

Seth pulled away first and just looked her in the eyes.

"Summer, ever since I saw you on the first day of third grade outside at recess. Right then and there, I knew I wanted to be with you. You were so pretty and now, you are gorgeous. I have fallen in love with you over these past few months. When you dated Chip that time, I wanted to cry. I knew I blew my chance. When he dumped you, I was there to comfort you. I wanted to tell you then, but I was scared to see your reaction since I could tell you had feelings for him. But now Summer, I'm not scared to tell you. I want to be with you. I want to be the reason you wake up in the morning and go to school. I sound very UK pop bandish here, but Summer, you're what I go to school for. You are what I live for. I want to be the first thing on your mind when you wake up and I want you to love me like I love you."

Summer felt tears forming in her eyes. "Seth, I already feel like that."

"You do?"

"I've always had this little thing for you, but since Chino came along and I got to know you, I started to fall for you. Chip didn't dump me, I dumped him. I came to you to for comfort, not Marissa or anyone else. The reason I was crying was because I thought you didn't feel the same way because you said nothing then. That was when I realized, you were different. You didn't take advantage of me and maybe you were waiting. The time never came along though and my hopes decreased. I knew you were waiting for the right time and I thought I gave you plenty of chances. I was going to invite you over after school today and tell you. When the shootings started and you grabbed my hand, I knew that you felt the same way."

"I didn't even mean to do that. It was out of instinct."

"It's the best one you have."

"So what do you say?" Seth asked.

"I say we're going out."

Seth grabbed Summer and just held her.

"Are we going to tell people right away?" Summer asked.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Seth, did you forget we're in a hospital and your brother might die?"

"Oh right… I think we should tell. It will bring some light into the dark tunnel."

Seth got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get everyone else." Seth kissed her on the forehead and went into the waiting room.

He saw everyone sitting in chairs and called them over.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked.

"Come in here."

Seth went into the room first followed by Marissa then Sandy then Kirsten.

"Before you guys say anything," Seth said. "I just want to tell you that Summer and I are dating."

The room was dead silent.

"Are you serious?" Marissa asked.

"Yes Coop. This isn't a joke. I told you I liked him, and he likes me back." Summer looked at Kirsten and Sandy. "You raised an incredible son. He is one of the only people in this town that knows how to take care of a woman and be nice to them. It's obvious he gets this quality from his parents."

"Summer you are so sweet. Thank you for the compliment," Kirsten said.

"It really is no problem at all. You are great people and you have raised a great son."

"How are you feeling?" Marissa asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain right now. It's throbbing but it's getting better. They loaded me up on pain killers and I feel dandy."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Major."

Dr. McNamara came into the room.

"Hello Summer how are you doing?"

"Shitty."

"Are the painkillers working?"

"Not at all."

"Give them a few more minutes. The real reason I'm here is because I have news on Ryan."

The entire room got silent. The only noise was the television and Summer turned it off.

"They kept calling in doctors, to revive him. We lost him three times. It's amazing they were able to get him to revive. They got the bullets out and they were able to stop the blood from pouring out. They are pumping blood into him by the pint."

"Is he going to survive?" Seth asked.

"We don't know. We'll know his status within the next half hour. I'll come to you and let you know." The doctor left the room and left everyone standing there.

"This isn't good," Summer said.

"I know," Kirsten replied. "If we lose Ryan, I don't know what I would do. Sandy and Marissa can you come with me?" She could sense Seth wanted to be alone with Summer for a little bit. She looked at her son and winked, signaling she knew what was on his mind. He faked a smile as they were leaving.

He heard the door close, and he broke down into sobs.

"Seth come here."

Seth sat down on the bed and Summer grabbed onto him. "I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He's my brother and he always has my back. It's because of him we are together. I owe him so much and if I lose him, I can't go on."

"He's going to make it. He's the strongest kid I know."

"I know."

They sat there just holding each other and watching television for twenty minutes. Everyone came back into the room again followed by the doctor.

"We are still putting blood into him. We moved him into a room now."

"He's going to live?" Seth asked.

She took a deep breath and looked at the teenager.

"Your brother is in a coma."


	5. He Is WHAT!

**Chapter 5**

They all stared at the doctor like she had five heads.

"He's…in…a coma?" Seth said.

"His body reacted to the blood loss and shock in this way. It's better than completely shutting down and him dying. It tried that three times, but we revived him each time."

"Do you know when he'll wake up?" Sandy asked.

"That is unpredictable. It is believed that people in comas can here people around them. So you should visit him often and talk to him about what is going on."

No one knew what to say. An awkward silence swept over until Summer spoke up.

"Can you get a nurse to get me a cheeseburger and fries? I'm hungry."

"You can't eat that for 24 hours due to the medication you were under during surgery."

"Then get me something to eat before I make you undergo surgery!"

"Someone's grumpy," Dr. McNamara mumbled. "I'll tell the nurse to get you what you can eat."

"Thank you."

As soon as the doctor left, they started to talk about what they were going to do.

"Well we aren't going to school anytime soon anyway. You guys saw the condition of it. They can't transfer all of us to Newport Union, which means we might have to get split."

"I hope they don't split us up," Marissa said.

"Marissa your phone is ringing," Summer said.

"It's on vibrate."

"I know. It's about to vibrate off the table."

Marissa looked over and saw her bag shifting across the table. She grabbed it just before it fell. She took her phone out and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hi Marissa this is Sue Jeff's mom."

Marissa froze. "Oh… hi how are you?"

"Not well at all. I heard about the shooting at school and I haven't heard from Jeff. Do you know where he is?"

"Sue, I have some unfortunate news…"

"Oh my god Marissa don't tell me."

"He didn't make it. He was shot and killed in the hall. He begged for his life, but the shooter showed no mercy. I saw it happen. I… I saw him get killed."

"My baby..."

"I am so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Don't be sorry."

"If there is anything you need…"

"Do you know where his body is?"

"They're bringing them into the morgue has we speak."

"Oh my god…"

"I'm going to help you as much as I can."

"It's ok. I bet you have your own people to worry about."

"I do but it's ok."

"Did anyone else you know die?"

"No but one of my friends got shot in the shoulder and the other is in a coma."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. Are your parents there?"

"They're on their way."

"Ok that's good. I'm going to call John and tell him. Feel better sweetie."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. I'll be fine eventually."

Marissa heard the click on the other end of the receiver.

"Who was it?" Summer asked.

"Jeff's mom. I feel so bad I forgot to call her. I completely forgot about him also to be honest. I was so much more worried about you and Ryan I forgot."

"Marissa it's ok. We're all going to get through this. No matter how hard it is. Now come here and give me a hug!" Summer exclaimed.

While Marissa embraced her best friend, the nurse came in.

"Dr. McNamara told me to come tell you that you can visit Ryan in room 213."

"213? That's the ICU floor."

"I know. You will be required to wear these scrubs and protective gear."

Seth laughed for the first time in hours at that comment.

"It's good to hear a positive noise coming from you," Sandy said.

"It's good to be positive," Seth reminded him.

"Well let's get going shall we?" the nurse asked.

Seth went over to Summer and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in a few minutes" he said.

They grabbed the suits from the doctor and decided to carry them down to the floor so they didn't look like idiots carrying them. Once they reached the door for the ICU, they put the suits on and followed the nurse.

The floor scared Seth. He knew that people often died here and some might be dying right now, even as he was in here. He felt himself start to shake at that thought, and Sandy saw this.

"Seth are you ok? Do you want to go back to Summer's room?"

"No I'm ok. I want to be here for Ryan."

"Ok son. I understand."

The nurse escorted them to Ryan's room. "You are going to see your son in a state you never imagined in your life. If at any point you can't take it, don't force yourself. He wouldn't want you to hurt yourself over this." She walked away and left them to their privacy.

Sandy opened the door and gasped at the sight.

Ryan was laying on the bed, hooked up to machines. One for his heartbeat, one that is pumping blood, a Respirator, and more machines that he didn't know what they did.

His family came in and he heard them all gasp as well.

"This can't be Ryan. He's…he's too strong to be like this," Seth said.

Marissa walked over to him and grabbed his hand. She remembered what the nurse said about him being able to hear them, so she reassured him.

"Hey Ryan, its Marissa. The nurse said you might be able to hear us so I'm going to talk to you. I am so sorry about everything that happened. I know you didn't like Jeff, and he died in the shooting also. So maybe you can relax a little. I don't know what is going on in your head right now, but I know it can't be good. Ryan I miss you so much and I hope that when you wake up, we can start a relationship again."

Marissa dropped his hand and left the room.

**I am so sorry it's short and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I haven't had the time to write with all that I have been doing. The next chapter will be Ryan's Mind Part 1. It's going to be his thoughts during the coma and his dreams. I will update sooner I promise.**


End file.
